


A fresh start

by Coffee_Head



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, References to Depression, Rocket has PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Head/pseuds/Coffee_Head
Summary: Hey Everyone! Here is my attempt at a full-length Roquill fic. I hope you enjoy it and Happy pride month!  Each chapter will include a song! This Chapter is Be Quick Or Be Dead by Iron Maiden. Here is the playlist for the full fic including songs for unreleased chapters.  https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoxZ5kt9W5vXjOySFSwplCmjJVOfoHn5G
Relationships: Peter Quill/Rocket Raccoon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Be Quick Or Be Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Here is my attempt at a full-length Roquill fic. I hope you enjoy it and Happy pride month! Each chapter will include a song! This Chapter is Be Quick Or Be Dead by Iron Maiden. Here is the playlist for the full fic including songs for unreleased chapters. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLoxZ5kt9W5vXjOySFSwplCmjJVOfoHn5G

I wake up in the middle of the night. I look around and I’m in a dingy prison cell. When did I end up here? What planet am I even on? I sit up from laying my bunk holding my head trying to remember what happened. Where the flark is my team? I’m hit with a flashback of blaster fire and blood. We were on a mission when I heard someone start shouting then I got tackled to the ground. My memory is a bit hazy of the exact events.

Then the realizations hit me my team is dead. It’s just me left and I was probably captured by the nova corps. I hear heavy footsteps approach my cell. I look up and it’s a nova corps guard. “Ah The little vermin is awake, Just your lucky day you’re being released. Someone by the name of Groot is here for you.” 

I jolt to my feet at the mention of Groot being okay. The team was Groot, a couple of other guys who’s names I can’t remember and then me. Good to hear Groot made it out okay. The cell door opens and I step out past the nova guard. I flip him off as I walk towards the exit. Groot is standing there holding out the bag full of my possession. I take the bag from Groot as we walk out the door. “Good to see ya, buddy,” 

I say as I look over at Groot. “ I am Groot”

I hear him respond with. As we walk I accidentally bump into a male Terran. “Hey! Watch where you’re going! You’re lucky I don’t blast a hole in your skull!”

I shout as I level one of my blasters at the Terran. Groot tries to get to me to lower the blaster. “I am Groot” 

I sigh and look at him as I lower the blaster. “I wasn’t gonna actually shoot him, just wanted to scare him a bit” 

The Terran chuckles a bit. “You aren’t the first person to aim a blaster at me, You’re just the smallest” 

Upon hearing that I fire the blaster at his foot as a warning shot. I see the Terran jump a bit in shock. “Who ya calling small? You might be taller but I can still shoot your flarking face!”

I retort as I put the blaster away. “You’re just some fight in you, I could use someone like you on my team. The Names Star-lord by the way”

I look at him in an ‘are you flarking serious?’ way. “Okay, Star-douche what kind of team are we talking here? I’m not gonna join just any team”

I see him glare at me a bit. “It’s Star-LORD and it’s kind of a mercenary type deal but we only take jobs from the ‘good’ people.”

I look at him as he’s piqued my interest a bit. “ If I were to join your team would my friend here be allowed to join too?”

I ask as I motion towards Groot. “I am Groot”

I see Groot wave gently. Star douche looks at me then looks at Groot. “What can he do?”

Star douche questions while staring at Groot. “He can hold his own if he needs to and that’s all you need to know Star douche.” I glare at him while I reach for my blaster again. “If you vouch for him then I’ll trust your judgment.”

He then turns to look at me. “What exactly should I call you?” 

I shake my head a bit yelling at myself in my head for not giving a proper introduction. “Rocket call me Rocket. Don’t you dare call me a raccoon or I’ll knock your teeth out with my blaster” 

He nods before giving a ‘follow me” motion as he turns to walk towards what I presume is his ship. “Just to warn you that you two are not the first people to join the team. I have two other people on the team already. They will introduce themselves once we board The Milano” 

Star douche says quickly as we walk. We board the ship I believe he called it The Milano. I see two people one male one female. The female speaks up first “I’m Gamora and apparently the only female on the team unless that tree thing is female.” 

I look over at the male. “I’m Drax the destroyer” 

he speaks up before going back to whatever it was he was doing. “I’m Rocket and this is Groot. He doesn’t talk much”

Star douche chimes in “Rocket, Groot let me show you two to your quarters for while you’re here on The Milano” 

I follow him to an empty room and set my things down in the room. 


	2. Blood // Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Every chapter comes with a song! This chapter is Blood // Water by Grandson.

I jolt awake in my room aboard The Milano and I look around. Seems nightmares are a frequent thing with me. Always the same nightmare from when my previous team meant an unfortunate end. I stand up and get dressed. 

We’ve got a big mission today and It’s my first major mission since joining star douche’s team. I walk out of my room and head towards the cockpit. I see star douche sitting there fiddling with something. “Morning Rocke-”

I glare at him as he starts to speak causing him to stop mid-sentence. I go and get a cup of coffee which should help me tolerate star douche. I drink the coffee before sitting in my seat in the cockpit.

“Can we get a flarking move on already? I’m not gonna sit here and wait all damn day”

I say glaring at star douche. As I finish my sentence Drax and Gamaora take their seats. We start the ship and take off. Our mission is just a simple transport mission from the Nova corps. We just need to transport some crates of scrap metal. We fly to the Nova Corps base to pick up the scrap metal.

I see some of the Nova Corps members glaring at me while I help put the crates on the ship. “You all can go flark yourselves,”

I mutter under my breath while transporting a crate. Once all the crates are on the ship I sit back in my seat. “Where are we taking these things anyway?”

I ask looking at the rest of the team but more specifically star douche. He checks something on his holopad then looks up at me. “We’re taking these to a scrap yard on Terra or as I know it Earth” 

Just my flarking luck, we have to go to star douches home planet. I sink back in my seat while we fly to Terra. I overhear some of Quill’s music and I find myself tapping my foot to the beat. I guess Terra has some decent music at least. I suppose while I’m on Terra it couldn’t hurt to learn about the culture a bit. 

Maybe then I’ll understand Quill’s thoughts. Wait why the flark did I just refer to star douche by his real name. I must be losing it today. I hold my head in my hands for a bit before I’m snapped out of it by Star douche shouting loudly about landing soon.

I’m already prepared for landing so I don’t need to do much right now. I zone out and I find myself humming along to the music. Quill’s music is the last flarking thing I need in my head while on a mission. Once we land I unbuckle myself and stand up. I pick up one of the crates and step off the ship. 

We are then immediately ambushed. They try to attack Star douche first but I drop my crate and shove Quill out of the way. They strike me in the ribs and I hear a loud crack. I think I broke a rib. I feel something strike my head but before I can blackout I feel strong arms pick me up.

I feel my head get rested up against a strong chest. Definitely male, I smell a strong cologne and a jacket gets wrapped around me. Holy flark did Peter flarking Quill grab me? The guy I spend all my time insulting. Maybe he’s not such a bad guy after all. Before I can say anything I blackout. 

I later wake up in a soft bed and a blanket over me. If I open my eyes and I’m in quill’s room I will flarking shoot him. I open my eyes and I’m greeted by a white ceiling and the feeling of something in my arm. I look around and I’m in a hospital. Did Quill bring me here? I pass back out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts as a comment down below! Comment and Kudos are what keep me going!


	3. Born like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! This chapter is the song Born like this by Three Days Grace. You can find it in the playlist (Link in chapter 1)

I wake back up in the hospital. I sit up the best I can and look around the room. Am I on Terra still? As if to answer my question a Teran man wearing all blue steps into the room. The man is holding a clipboard and looking at it. “Rocket was it? I’m looking over your charts and am having a bit of trouble. As he don’t normally treat aliens but your friend Mr.Quill said it was urgent and to alert him as soon as you were awake.”

I look down at my legs. The man leaves the room and I just stare out the window. Why is it everywhere I go they point out the fact that I’m different? If it weren’t for genetic experiments I’d be the same as creatures found here on Terra. I stand up and go to sit in the window. Why the flark did Quill save me? Why does my face heat up whenever I think about Quill?

It would be nice to actually have a lover in my life but who the flark would like something like me? I’m just a defect and a reject. I hug my knees to my chest and sigh. I need to get out of this hospital if I’m going to do anything.

We failed the mission because I was a flarking idiot and got hurt. I feel tears start to form in my eyes. Worst flarking timing. I stand up and punch the wall. I didn’t ask to be fucked with to become what I am today. They messed with my genetics and put these damn implants in me. All I am is a disturbing freak that no one likes.

I push away anyone close to me by insulting them every chance I get. Yet somehow Quill has stuck around even though I’ve called him star douche since I met him. I’ve know his real name but refused to use it. Who am I kidding why would anyone want to be around something like me? I’m the reason my original team is dead. 

Had It not been for me they wouldn’t have gotten killed. I just get in everyone’s way. We failed our mission because of me. We lost the scrap metal because I was an idiot and went ahead of everyone. I’m just a flarking mess that is too broken to be useful. Just throw me in the flarking garbage already. I sit on the floor of my hospital room looking at the ground. I hear the door open and I look up. It’s Gamora. What the flark does she want? “Rocket, I just came by to check on you and make sure you’re okay” 

I just glare at her as she speaks. “Do I flarking look like I’m okay. What even is being okay? I’m a flarking freak!”

I retort before looking back down. “Rocket, you’re a valuable member of our team otherwise Peter wouldn’t have saved you after you got hurt.” 

I’m on the verge of tears again. Why do I always feel weird when I think about Quill. I don’t even flarking know much about him. Even If I did start to like him like that there is no flarking way he’d feel the same way. I’m just not thinking clearly. Once I’m out of this flarking hospital room and back on The Milano I can think clearly. “Rocket, Peter wants to come up and see you. Is that okay or should I tell him no?” 

I look at Gamora as she mentions Quill name. “Y-yeah you can send him up just let me change out of this stupid hospital gown first,” 

I said before standing up and looking around the room. I find a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt folded neatly in the corner. Not my typical attire but it’s better than this stupid gown. I walk over and pick up the clothes. The smell like Quill’s cologne. I’m guessing these belong to Quill and he left them for me. “Oh, you found the clothes Peter left for you. He figured you’d get tired of the hospital gown so he left some clothes here for you with the nurse’s permission.” 

Gamora retorts before stepping out of the room. I change out of the hospital gown and into the clothes quill left. They are a bit big but better than that stupid gown. As I turn around Quill walks into the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave your thoughts as a comment below! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter as a comment down below! Kudos and comments are what keep me going!


End file.
